shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinamon Roru
|age = 24|birth = October 4th|height = 5'9"|weight = Why do you care?|bounty = 100,000,000|dfname = Ekisu Ekisu no Mi|dfbackcolor = 696|dftextcolor = 030|dfrname = |dfename = Glean Glean Fruit|dfmeaning = Fruit of Extracting|dftype = Paramecia|affiliation = Employers}} Introduction Shinamon Roru is a kind sweet girl who has been hunted by the World Government since she was just a little girl because of the devil fruit she ate, the Ekisu Ekisu no Mi. She is now hired as an assassin and uses her job to not only get money but learn even more knowledge. Appearance Shinamon has regular length blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She normally either wears a smile or an emotionless expression, depending where she is and what she's doing. She is rather skinny from her poor youth and lack of food in her running. Personality Shinamon loves to smile and be happy, but understands that she can't always act that way, especially in front of employers and on the jobs she's assigned. She will try her hardest not to kill people unless that is her assignment, and even then tries to spare them, being that she hates hurting people at all. Normally after a murder mission or murdering someone at all, she will collect her money quickly then cry herself to sleep that night. Dreams To find friends that will accept her and friends that she can trust. She would also like to be free from being chased by the world government so she can finally rest and be completely happy. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Shinamon uses a special sword called Raibu that is unbreakable and rolls up into a red ring after she's done so she can store it easily. She got it after completing an especially difficult job that required heisting a very pricey piece of jewelry. She is fairly skilled at using a sword, but it is not the ideal way that she likes to fight. Hand to Hand Combat Shinamon prefers fighting using her Storm Fist, mainly Kuro-Taka Storm Fist Style to make fast and accurate strikes aimed at her opponent's joints and pressure points. However, she usually always only incapacitates her opponents and leaves them knocked out, not killing them if possible. Physical Strength Shinamon is fairly strong, however it is not shown as much, being that she holds back immensely when using her Storm Fist and Raibu against foes. However, when she does go all out, she can definitely defeat plenty of strong foes. Agility As an assassin, she has learned the Rokushiki technique, Soru, making her very agile when she fights, and she usually likes to run past her opponents when she's invisible so as not to hurt them. Endurance Shinamon can take a lot of pain, being that she's felt pain ever since she's been on the run. She especially takes damage when she tries not to kill her enemies. Weapons *Raibu *Suteresu Devil Fruit For further information: Ekisu Ekisu no Mi Allows the user to glean information from any book or document they touch. Paramecia, Information Gathering Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Mastery: 8/10 Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Mastery: 5/10 Relationships Family Her family died soon after she ate her devil fruit, because of her devil fruit, and she's been on the run since. She did love them very much, and it was her fruit's fault they died, meaning she blames herself for their death. Allies/ Friends The few people that Shinmon met that were kind to her did not last very long, and died soon after, another thing she blames herself for, even though all of those occurrences were out of her control. Enemies Even though her enemies try to kill her, she will always try her hardest not to kill them, however will incapacitate them so as to get away. Other She always treats her employers emotionlessly and doesn't say anything that shows feeling towards them. She accepts their rewards without any words and speaks minimally in front of them. Pictures assassassin girl 2.jpg|Shinamon when she's happy assassin girl.jpg|Shinamon's entire Job Outfit assassin girl 2.jpg|Shinamon's Job Outfit with face cover History Shinamon lived as a perfectly normal happy go lucky girl until she was about 5 years old, because that was when she at her devil fruit and caused her parents to be killed 1 week later because of it. They died because they withheld information from the Ciphor Pol 5 agents interrogating them. Ever since then, she's been on the run from the World Government's cronies, and always taking jobs from her employers. Character Design Shinamon was designed to be a complete cinnamon roll of a person. Category:Female Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Assassin Category:Scholar Category:Soru User Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Haki User Category:Mercenary Category:Lewush